Lost Relatives
by A and J
Summary: What happens when two girls from Kenshin and Sanosuke's past show up? Will it be a happy time? Or will it turn out to be soemthing completely unexpected?
1. Meeting at the Dojo

Lost Relatives  
  
A: Hey everyone. Welcome to Lost Relatives!  
  
J: It's a story of epic proportions.  
  
Sanosuke: It's a what?  
  
A: Anyway, this is our first fan fiction that we've written together, J and I that is.  
  
J: Writin' it and lovin' the fame. Not to mention hanging out with Kenshin.  
  
A: And Sanosuke.  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah, don't forget about me.  
  
Kenshin: How could she? It's kind of hard not to.  
  
A: Anyway, we need someone to read the disclaimer. ^looks at Kenshin^  
  
Kenshin: Oh no, I'm not doin' it, that I'm not. ^runs off as fast as he can^  
  
J: Kenshin wait!  
  
A: Oh well, Sanosuke, will you do honors?  
  
Sanosuke: I guess. A & J do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Nobuhiro Watsuki does. There, happy?  
  
A: Yes Sano, thank you.  
  
J: I think Kenshin's back.  
  
Kenshin: ^walks into room^ Is it said?  
  
A: Yes, the evil disclaimer has been said.  
  
J: And now, onto the story.  
  
Ch. 1 Meeting at the Dojo  
  
It was a sunny day in Tokyo, 1867. Along a road not far from the Kamiya dojo, two teenage girls were traveling together.  
One had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, which was tied in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were a green-hazel color, and she carried a carefree expression. She also wore a purple kimono that you'd expect to find on a boy, and a small sword was hung on her back.  
The other had reddish blonde hair held back in an untidy ponytail. Her outfit was a black, martial art uniform with a white belt. A hawk/raven hybrid sat on her shoulder. A pair of num chucks were hidden away in a pocket on her uniform, but were easily accessible to the girl. She also went bare foot.  
"So you seriously don't remember what Sanosuke looks like Nami?" the first girl asked.  
"No Izumi," the second girl in the black answered rather sharply.  
"But he's your cousin Nami," Izumi protested.  
"I do NOT remember what Sano looks like!" Nami exclaimed.  
"Well," Izumi began again, "it's kinda hard not to remember what Kenshin looks like. He is my dad 'n' all."  
"ADOPTED dad," Nami corrected dramatically.  
"Whatever," Izumi added. "Who cares? Anyway, we've arrived at the dojo."  
The girls looked up at the gate.  
"You knock Nami," Izumi finished.  
"No!" Nami shouted. "It was your idea to make this trip."  
Izumi looked over at her oddly.  
"Technically you AGREED to come with me," she pointed out.  
"I said I would SEE Sano, not TALK to him," Nami replied. "Remember that?"  
Izumi grudgingly knocked three times. 'I'm going to kill you' she mouthed to Nami. 'Yeah right' Nami mouthed back. A woman in a colorful kimono with black hair with a pink bow in it, opened the entrance to the dojo. This, of course, was Ms. Kaoru.  
"Hey," Nami greeted half faking it.  
"Can I help you?" Ms. Kaoru wondered.  
"Uh, yeah," Izumi said. "We're here to see Sanosuke Sagara and Kenshin Himura."  
Kaoru stared at them with a nervous expression.  
"You're not here to kill them are you?" she whispered.  
"NO! NO! HECK NO!" Izumi exclaimed. "It's not THAT at all!"  
"It's a little more personal than that," Nami explained. "Then again, it's not that kind of personal either."  
Ms. Kaoru started to seem a little more relaxed.  
"Why certainly," she noted. "Follow me."  
Izumi took a great big sigh of relief.  
Kaoru lead them inside the Kamiza dojo. Kenshin was knelt down doing the laundry as usual, and Sano was kicked back, chilling out on the porch, talking to Kenshin as expected. The doctor's two little granddaughters were there also, and they were chasing a small ball around the building. Yahiko was busily practicing sword techniques a good distance away, and Megumi, at this point, was nowhere in sight.  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, Izumi thought when she saw Kenshin, IT'S HIM, IT'S PAPA.  
"So THAT'S what Sano looks like," Nami mumbled to herself. "I think I'm gonna kill Izumi for hitting me on the head like that."  
"What are your names girls?" Kaoru asked.  
Suddenly, the little girls' ball flew over and smacked Kenshin right in the back of the head.  
"Ow!" he cried out. "Where'd that come from?"  
"Wow, those girls really hit that hard, didn't they?" Sanosuke piped up.  
"Uncle Kenny! Uncle Kenny, are you okay?" the two girls cried in unison as they ran over to Kenshin.  
That's when Kenshin and Sano noticed Izumi and Nami.  
"Who are you two?" Sano wondered out load.  
"My name is Izumi Himura," Izumi started off. "I'm Kenshin's adopted daughter."  
Kenshin couldn't believe his ears.  
HOW COULD THIS BE? he thought, I WASN'T EXPECTING HER TO FIND ME.  
"MY name is Nami Sargeza," Nami cut in. "I'm Sanosuke's cousin, twice removed on his father's side."  
There was a long silence.  
"I'm just KIDDING!" Nami added. "But I am his cousin on his father's side."  
Now it was Sano's turn to be surprised.  
"I remember you," he said. "You're that little twerp of my aunt's."  
"I am NOT a twerp!" Nami protested. "And I would've remembered you if SOMEBODY hadn't hit me upside the head with a sword!"  
She was of course referring to an incident with Izumi.  
Kenshin and Sano began to look confused.  
"If you hadn't made that RUDE comment about MY dad," Izumi snapped back.  
"Well if YOU hadn't brought up the Battôsai to start out with," Nami growled.  
"NAMI! How many times have I TOLD you NOT to call him THAT!" Izumi yelled.  
"Girls," Kenshin interrupted. "There's no need to fight over this."  
Nami mumbled something foul to herself and that was the end of it.  
For the longest time, the four of them stood there in silence examining watch other, not sure what to say. Finally, Izumi broke the silence.  
"P-papa?" she stuttered. "Is that you?"  
Kenshin didn't answer; he just stood there, confused and horrified.  
"Would somebody please fill me in?" Sano spoke up. "Kenshin, how do you know her?"  
Once again, he didn't reply, it was Izumi who answered.  
  
Twelve years earlier.  
  
Kenshin walked tirelessly along the path of a river by Kyoto. He was obviously in his late teens, and he appeared to be leaving. The scabbard of his reverse blade sword hung at his waist. He also appeared to be in a hurry as well. Suddenly the cries of a baby rose up from the trees. Kenshin ignored it and walked faster. As he walked, it got louder. Finally, he turned back to find a small girl about two years old.  
"All right little on," he said, picking her up. "I'm daddy."  
"Daddy," she repeated happily.  
"You're safe now, um," he went on, trying to think of a name.  
He looked out at the white waters of the river.  
"Izumi," he finished. "Izumi Himura."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
A NAME THAT MEANS WHITE WATERS, he thought, IT'LL BE PERFECT FOR HER.  
  
"Wow," said Sanosuke. "I never knew that you had a daughter Kenshin."  
Kenshin didn't look terribly thrilled, and for some odd reason this ate away at Izumi. As a matter of fact, he seemed more appalled at her arrival.  
"I kept the reverse blade sword you gave me," Izumi replied, pulling it off her back.  
"Have you been taking care of it?" Kenshin wondered.  
"You have NO idea!" Nami piped up. "Every time we stop CLEAN, CLEAN, CLEAN. Every time she should be sleeping CLEAN, CLEAN, CLEAN. I'm shocked the thing hasn't become a pile of dust yet!"  
Kenshin smiled when he heard this.  
"Papa," said Izumi. "I was wondering if you'd teach me the Hiten- Mitswirugi swordsmanship like you promised me all those years ago."  
"So what weapon do you have Nami?" Sano asked while Izumi and Kenshin talked.  
"I use nun chucks," Nami answered. "I hate sharp things and I can't handle anything heavy."  
"I did promise you, didn't I?" Kenshin said to Izumi. "Alright."  
Izumi looked relieved.  
"Everyone! It's time for dinner!" Kaoru called suddenly. "Come and get it if you're hungry!"  
"Yessssss," Izumi and Nami rang off in unison.  
  
"Whattya mean Kenshin's teaching her?!" Yahiko yelled. "He told ME he wasn't gonna do that!"  
"Well, he is," Sano added from the other end of the table. "Though it."  
Yahiko glared sharply at Izumi.  
"Hey Sanosuke," Nami cut in. "Do ya mind reminding me how to use my nun chucks?"  
"Sure," he agreed. "I don't mind."  
"I remember some of it, but I'm a little rusty," Nami explained.  
Everyone there enjoyed the rest of the night as dinner was being wrapped up. Little did they know that fate had more in store for them.  
  
A: ^looks at fingers, which are on fire^ Man, I can't believe I finished that  
  
J: Well, get used to it 'cause there's still a lot more to come  
  
Sanosuke: A, that looks painful  
  
A: Believe me it is  
  
Kenshin: Hopefully your fingers will recover for the next chapter; I'm excitedly awaiting Chapter 2, that I am  
  
A: ^blows on fingers^ We'll see. J, how come you got the easy job of just WRITING the story?  
  
J: We agreed on it, and besides, it was my idea in the first place  
  
Sanosuke: Oh well, anyway, please review  
  
Kenshin: We all like reviews  
  
A: Flames are okay, I guess  
  
All together: We do care what you do, just review  
  
A: Hey, we're poets and we didn't know it  
  
Sanosuke: What do you mean by that?  
  
A: __ Never mind. 


	2. Evil Looms

A: Hey, hey, hey, we're back  
  
Sanosuke: Joy  
  
J: Don't be so happy Sano  
  
A: Aw, don't mind him, he's just in a bad mood today  
  
Kenshin: Tell me about it, he almost bite off my head, that he did  
  
A: Time for the disclaimer, and it's obivious Sano isn't doing it, so, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Huh? Oh no, not me! ^races off^  
  
A: ^sigh^ I'll do it. J and I don't own Ruroni Kenshin  
  
J: On ward to Chapter 2!  
  
Sanosuke: Would you stop it with the happiness stuff?  
  
Ch. 2 Evil Looms  
  
For the past ten years, Izumi had been haunted by terrible visions. Even when traveling with Kenshin they clawed at her brain. Every time they came, something bad happened, and tonight, they were worse than ever.  
  
"Kenshin," she moaned, tossing and turning. "Papa!" her firey emotions burned through her heart. "Papa!" she yelled. "Let go of Papa!" the vision continued to woren. "Lemme go! Lemme go! LEMME GO! She shouted agin, louder this time.  
  
She continued to moan and scream. This was about the time that Sanosuke and Kenshin scrambled into the room.  
  
"What is with that girl?" Sano demanded.  
  
Kenshin kept quiet, but his eyes did the talking. He knelt down and tried to wake Izumi.  
  
"Lemme go! Lemme go! Papa!" she went on yelling. "Kenshin help me!"  
  
"Izumi, Izumi," said Kenshin, lightly shaking her. "It's alright, it's me."  
  
Izumi kicked and swung her arms in a hopeless effort to fight him off.  
  
"Izumi," Kenshin repeated. "Izumi, it's okay Izumi."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"P-papa," she stammered, "I-I had a-a vision."  
  
"What?" Sanosuke exclaimed. "How the heck is that possible?!"  
  
"Oh man, I've got a killer headache," Izumi noted in the bakcground.  
  
"She's had nitemares like these as long as I've known her, that she has," Kenshin explained. "They only seem to spring up when danger is looming."  
  
"Oh great," Sano added, slapping himself on the forehead.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some breakfast," Izumi cut in, leaving the room.  
  
I FEARED THIS, thought Kenshin, BUT WHAT DOES THAT DREAM HAVE TO DO WITH ME?  
  
"And in the meantime," Sano said, breaking Kenshin's train of thought, "I'll wake up Nami."  
  
Half an hour later, everyone in the dojo was gathered around a small table to eat. Megumi Thani, a lady doctor, and a good friend of Sano and Kenshin's, was also present. She sat on the end of the table, opposite of Ms. Kaoru. Sanosuke, Nami, and Yahiko sat on the left side and Kenshin and Izumi sat on the right.  
  
"Alright, lemon rice cakes!" exclaimed Izumi when she saw the dish.  
  
"I say hooray to food in general," Nami added smartly.  
  
Both began shoving food into their mouths. Kenshin just shook his head.  
  
"If she's been traveling like I'm suspecting, neither Izumi nor Nami have eaten like this in a long time, that they haven't," he pointed out.  
  
"Does that even matter to you Kenshin?" Yahiko wondered, with his mouth full.  
  
"I'm sure it does little squirt," Nami teased, swallowing her food.  
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"I am NOT little!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
"Well, there's no point in denying it," Sano replied. "You're small, live with it!"  
  
"Sanosuke's right Yahiko," Kenshin joked.  
  
Yahiko didn't appreciate that.  
  
"Another thing," he growled, "Why does IZUMI get to be Kenshin's pupil and not ME?!" he took a deep breath, " You said you'd NEVER teach ANYONE your sword fighting style!" he yelled., getting louder.  
  
"It's simple," Kenshin noted. "I made a promise to her before I ever said that."  
  
Yahiko snarled in anger and fell over.  
  
"You should be grateful Yahiko," Ms. Karou snapped. "That I'm still teaching you the Kamyia Kasshim style."  
  
So, the extensive days of training began. Kenshin and Sano agreed to share the training hallduring the day, and to train outdoors should nightly lessons be required, which probably wouldn't be necessary. Nami just needed to brush up and Izumi already knew the basics of the Hiten-Mitsurugi style. Of course, in Izumi's case, her knowledge so far had been pure luck.  
  
"Raise the sword higher when you swing," Kenshin pointed out as the lessons began, "but don't overdo it."  
  
Izumi swung her blad down straight, hitting an imaginary target.  
  
"Now practice that combination technique I showed you," he added. "And not so fast this time."  
  
CRIMMEY, thought Izumi, HE MEANS BUISNESS.  
  
She swung her sword down the middle.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the target," Kenshin went on. "Eventually, you'll need to learn to study your opponents."  
  
"Didn't he say that a few minutes ago?" Izumi mumbled to herslef.  
  
"Remember the nine attack points," Kenshin finished. "You'll need to aim for three of them with this move."  
  
THANK YOU CAPITAN OBIVOUS, Izumi's brain rambled on, SHEEZ, I'M NOT STUPID.  
  
Meanwhile, Name was slowly remebering what to do with her num chucks.  
  
"So you go like this?" she wondered, spinning them around.  
  
"Yeah, like that," said Sanosuke. "Just keep your back straight.  
  
Nami grumbled a bit, but did as he said.  
  
"So how have you been ther past few years?" Sanosuke asked. "I haven't heard from ya."  
  
"Oh, just fine," she answered, the num chicks whizzing past her head. "Traveling with the Himwra girl if you hadn't noticed."  
  
"Well, if she's in anyway like Kenshin, then it seems you've been hit with a riot," Sano replied, half joking.  
  
"From what I know, she is," Nami noted.  
  
"It's not anything like when you were living with me, huh?" Sano said.  
  
"You have NO idea," Nami answered.  
  
Sanosuke laughed out load at that.  
  
Nami crashed on the floor, tired as a horse. Eight hours had passed since they began, and it was starting to take its effect.  
  
"I can't take too much more of that," she explained, out of breath. "I'll pass out."  
  
"I agree," replied Sano. "That's enough for today."  
  
Izumi ignored the comment, and almost swung her sword again, but Kenshin skillfully caught the blade.  
  
"You've done enough," he said. "Why don't you rest a while?"  
  
Izumi didn't see a point in stopping, but a few seconds later, her strength gave out.  
  
"Darn it," she cursed, whipping her forehead, which was wet with sweat. "I though I had more endurance than this."  
  
She sat down by Nami.  
  
"You've gone well Izumi," said Kenshin. "I'm impressed."  
  
"Same here Nami," Sano added. "Nice job."  
  
"Thanks," they both answered in unison.  
  
They two girls looked at wach other and cracked up laughing. Kenshin and Sanosuke soon joined them. Suddenly, an animal-like figure dashed into the dojo, Nami's raven hybrid, Kakashi flying frantically after it.  
  
"Holy cats, what was that?" Izumi exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know," Kenshin answered, glancing around.  
  
That's when a little red fox found its way to Izumi. Izumi knew, without a shaduow of a doubt, that it was only a pup. But despite the scare it got from Kakashi, it was bright eyed and bushy tailed.  
  
"Aw nuts!" Sanosuke yelled. "It's a fox!"  
  
"Relax Sano," Izumi added, holding out her hand to it. "Come her, come on, I'm not gonna hurt cha," she said to it softly.  
  
The fox hesitated for a moment, yet, then it began to rub against her.  
  
"It's so cute," said Izumi. "I think I'll call her Chibi."  
  
"Oh no," Sanosuke moaned and erupted into a fit of sneezes.  
  
However, Chibi the fox was here to stay wether Sano liked it or not, ans so were his constant sneezing fits. But no one knew how big a role she'd play in the distant future.  
  
Night fell quickly after that, covering the trees and buidlings like a blanket. Sleep came quickly to all that evening, all except Sanosuke.  
  
He tossed and turned on his mallet unable to doze off. A chill had fallen causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Also, a strange fear stung in his heart, eating away at him. Finally, he went outside, hoping the fresh air could help. Instead, what he found was something unimaginable. It was the ghost of Captain Sgara.  
  
A: 6y7tjh ^falls asleep on keyboard^  
  
J: ^whispering^ Please review.  
  
Sano: ^whispering^ This seems familiar, just like Nami.  
  
J: Duh, Nami's based off A.  
  
Sano: O.o I did not know that.  
  
Kenshin: SHHH! Let's be kind to A and let her sleep.  
  
A: X.X ZZzzzzzz. 


End file.
